a human in another world
by stefafin
Summary: steven falls asleep on his property and wakes up in a strange world with just him, a gun and a machette. will he survive the events or go insane due to what awaits him in another world, read to find out the tale of steven badass: god of whoop assery.
1. the journey to a new world

"Fuck vines and everything in this god damned place!" Steven yelled pushing vines with his body while flipping off a bird that flew by. "A bird getting the bird, how comedic" Steven thought while pushing through the unknown swamp. He regretted buying the house and land it came with even more now. He looked at the custom made steel weapons on his back and in hand, and was slightly cheered up. Steven **loved **his weapons that was certainly true.

After marching through swampy forest for an hour, he noticed a clear area with no mud or plants, just sand and water. He sprinted towards it and dived into the dry warm beach like sand, only to find out it was warmer and softer than any sand he has been in. he also noticed the pond in the center was bluer than any he had seen. It was as clear as bottled water and was a vibrant unreal blue water, resembling water in movies or cartoons. "This is… beautiful" Stevens eyes and face relaxed, his angry (well, regular) face dissolved into one of happiness. Steven not having murder urges surprised him as he only was happy when with explosives, guns and ammo, bladed weapons armor or his family. He smiled and laid down next to his custom made firearm and machete, and began to enter the dream realm.

"What is it" an unknown voice voice asked from his left "I, I don't know" a softer voice responded from his right. "Great, two idiotic females are staring at me and don't apparently know what a human is, just fucking great. Either that or I Am Ludic dreaming aliens or something" he reached for his machete and found it to be missing. He opened his right eye to find he was no longer on the mini beach, but in a library with his machete gone "what the hell happened" was the only though that went through his mind.

Steven sat up and rubbed his eyes only to hear multiple screams and lots of movement away from him, and a door slamming closed. His looked around the now empty library to find that it was full with books and had a small door at one end of the room. He found his machete and gun in the bin at the corner of a desk with some notes near it. He sprinted to it and inspected the metal weapons and began to hug and kiss them. "Good, my little babies are okay. Now to find out where I am and what is going on." He looked around one more time, eyeing the ground he was sleeping on and checked for any of his other possessions. He also saw he was fully clothed, and had every item he had before slumber. He opened the small door and walked out. " well, let's find out how weird my day can get" Steven stated and ventured out into the town he saw before him.


	2. it begins

His day could get weirder that was for certain. Everywhere Steven looked there was multicolored vibrant small pony's, emphasis on small. Steven took one step before one of them noticed him and began commotion and caused an entire pony village to erupt into panic. "Time, 00:00:01, caused a whole town to fear me, I feel that I have power here and I will enjoy this"

Soon six small ponies ran up to him with a large white one following behind, obviously the leader. Even though the larger white leader was nearly double the size of the regulars, she was only tall enough to have her eyes just about the same level as Stevens. "Do you know what it is princess?" a smaller purple one answered. It was smaller, only three and a half feet (1.05 meters, 1.1 yards, 9.5 hands) at the base of its head, with a five inch long horn on top. It also had wings and a single pinkish strip in its hair. "This is the only monochromatic thing I have seen all day" Steven thought, Steven also considered the white pony/horse he was staring at was a ruler. "It looks like some kind of ape creature" the princess spoke, revealing a deeper voice than the others. "The term is human, horse creature" Steven spoke in a deep, slow voice which startled them, causing Steven in response to raise his machete and step backwards in a fighting position.

He looked at the seven equines around him and noticed one, a pink and yellow Pegasus was hiding in its mane, looking at him with fearful yet adorable eyes. Stevens's heart melted at the sight and he put his weapons in its sheaths and took his pulse to reveal his heart didn't melt and he had a very much functioning heart. He fell to his knees and dropped his angry expression. "Come on out little one, I won't harm you" he held out his hand and It put its hoof in it. He grabbed it and lifted her up and he stood up as well. He starred at them again and noticed the white princess was staring at him, observing him "you aren't going to try to harm us?" the princess spoke, doubt in her voice "no" Steven replied as bluntly and quickly as possible. They exchanged glances at each other for a minute or two before the purple one responded "you will stay with me, but we are going to ask you some questions" Steven sighed. He hated questions about him, but as long as it isn't math, he is going to kill anyone (yet).

"What are you" human "where you are from" earth "how did you get here" don't know. Steven changed his mind, he was beginning to hate the questions. His escape wasn't all too enjoyable either. He got up as they went to get the princess, he walked out and terrorized a village with his presence and before he could conquer the ruler and her students came and made him go back in the place he just left. "Any more questions and I'll break my won't hurt anyone rule".

**Several hours later**

**SEVEN HOURS, SEVEN HOURS OF QUESTIONS**. Steven was exhausted from all the questions from the purple alicorn. He was even considering bringing out double sided duct tape as a weapon of torture, but he wouldn't do that, never again. Last time he did that several people died and he had to move to a different state on the other half of the country. He always did miss Andrew, he didn't deserve two sides of adhesive hell and he didn't want to dig another hole or buy another body bag. But at the rate and the amount of questions he was being asked he decided he may do it one more time, he couldn't decide.

"Can I eat something now?" Steven asked with a hidden anger in his voice. He was hungry and spent most of the day answering miscellaneous questions on him and humanity. The purple equine, twilight as she called herself nodded and they began to walk off down a trail. "Where are we heading to?" Steven asked clearly curious and not too cheery. Twilight responded in a happy tone (she enjoyed the several hours of righting and questioning him) with "we are going to my friend applejack's farm. Steven looked up on the ridge and saw a large barn with a familiar orange pony next to it. "Well, into the drug crazy equine based pony/rabbits hole" Steven thought to himself, dreading what may come


	3. the joy of murder

As they neared the farm he noticed the other pony's he had met, well seen earlier in the morning. There was the orange one with a blond ponytail, a pink one with a slightly darker pink frizzy mane, a pure white unicorn with a much styled purple mane, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and the yellow and pink Pegasus from before. Then there was twilight making the group complete. "what are everyone's names" Steven asked twilight looked at him with curiosity "why do you…"to make the time here less awkward, so I don't seem like a fool. Twilight looked at him once more before replying "well if you want to know, the pink one is pinkie pie, the white one is rarity, the orange one is apple jack, the yellow one is fluttershy, the rainbow mane one is rainbow dash and you know me" by this time they arrived at the entrance of the farm, sweet apple acres.

Steven hated this. He didn't hate them (yet) but the happy everything he wasn't okay with. Steven needed to kill something or fight someone to see if testosterone even existed in this world. But they got to where the rest of the ponies were and wouldn't hurt them as they were fluttershy's friends. Nobody hurts fluttershy or her friends. Once they arrived twilight told them of the situation and what information Steven told them. After that they were beginning to have a picnic. Steven hated picnics with talkative people, and these were talkative ponies indeed.

They talked and asked Steven questions for some time until they were out of food. Seeing an opportunity, Steven asked if he could help with anything. "Uh, sure sugarcube just take the basket an' bring it to the barn" Steven grabbed the basket and began to carry it to the destination "at last, peace and quiet". Then Steven heard a roar

A large beast erupted from the trees, starring and watching Steven with murder some intent. Steven set down the basket and pulled out a pocket knife, starring back at it. The lion/scorpion creature, a manticore began to charge at Steven. Steven smiled a large creepy smile, with fire and death in his eyes. No creature on the equestrian landscape has met an angry yet happy psychotic white guy with a blade and an intent that would make Satan cringe.

The manticore didn't want to meet an angry yet happy psychotic white guy with a blade and an intent that would make Satan cringe, that is for certain. A mere minute and twenty seven seconds later Steven walked back to the group covered in blood and without a scratch. The manticore cannot say the same. "What?" Steven asked, looking at the cowering and shocked ponies "you look like you saw a ghost". Steven looked at their vision path and looked at the beheaded bloody corpse of what once was a fierce animal. "Yeah, that thing just wouldn't die. Stabbed it like forty times too." The ponies looked at him with fear and sadness now merging with previous emotions. Rainbow dash didn't look upset, just amazed. "Sorry you had to see that"

He was now in a prison cell, detained in the capital city of canterlot. After the 'incident' he was captured and thrown in a cell. The magical restraining spells had no effect of he broke them (somehow) and they tried to sedate him, only for him to get ahold of the needle and stab two medical ponies. They then tried to kill him with spears and swords. He did the same thing with the needle but he wounded four guards. They then had to put the sedation needles on arrows and fired them at him. The needles could drop an elephant, and it took seven for him.

"Steven, you made an oath not to harm anypony. Why did you do all of those things" Steven looked at her and responded in a neutral tone "you came at me with needles, I don't like needles." They were asking you to calm down and you held one hostage, then they tried to sedate you! Celestia responded louder and harsher than her regular tone "sorry, I probably won't do it again." Steven replied, in a sorry yet upset voice. She sighed and looked at him a way a person would look disappointedly when a dog chews up a personal item "I forgive you Steven. I also request you join the guard as you seem to know a thing or two with blades" Steven simply nodded. "You will begin and start with a high rank, and I will assign you to a guard who I know and trust. But before I release you, will you untie the guard you tied up in the corner?"

Steven both enjoyed the new job he was given, but where he was located he hated. He was sent to be a guard in the crystal empire, the place where the equivalent of a god lives. But this isn't an ordinary god, but the god of love. Steven was going to teach them a new love, the love of war mech's and miniguns


	4. operation FYS is a go

Steven had been assigned to the 'god-o-love's husband, thus making the love of miniguns and war mechs wait a little longer than he had planned.

"So, what do you normally do around here?" Steven asked

"We generally just watch and assist anypony who needs it" shining responded.

"Oh. When do I get to see the armory?" soon replied shining. Steven hated waiting. He had been able to have his gun and machete with him while he guarded (**After some "convincing**") but he needed armor if he was going to overthrow the empire(s)

After several hours of doing guard things (guarding, helping guard, guarding guards) which was worse than twilights questions he got to see the armory. His eyes had orgasm's and his testosterone levels rose as he saw armor, swords and other bladed weapons packed into one room. It was a work of art in his opinion. After looking at all the blades he looked over the armor, He found that none fit him. "Hey shining, where can one buy steel?"

Steven bought the equivalent of 23,950$ in steel. He scrapped the previous ideas for the new idea, project F.Y.S, which he would build in his free time. He was also informed that twilight was shining sister. "So shining, since your sister is basically a god, what does she do?' 'Oh, she helps govern ponyville and leads the elements of harmony' shining replied happily "the elements of what" Steven asked, now interested. "The elements of harmony are the main defense on evil, and are both an embodiment and an item" Steven was now interested further 'so, your sister controls a weapon' "technically, it expels and turns evil to stone" 'A item that can turn things to stone or expel them, yet another thing to aid me in my plan of domination' Steven thought, a smile somewhat forming on his face.

**Three long weeks later**

Operation F.Y.S. was fully built. He spent another 6,748$ on metal (**a/n, don't know bit conversion rate, so I will use U.S.D for now**) three weeks and $30,698 later it was built and he was feeling happiness again "soon, we will be kings my precious" he was heading to see shining (**which he was now a friend of**) when he noticed someone, a dragon-like being and a creature resembling a centaur sucking a essence from him. The two creature left soon after and Steven ran to shining machete in hand. "What was that" Steven asked holding his near lifeless friend "d-discord, and and…" shining went limp and unconscious. He sprinted to the F.Y.S, as it was time for use.

**Elsewhere**

The elements witnessed twilight give up her energy to free her friends. Tirek was larger and stronger than before. Before tirek could wreak havoc, a mechanical whirring noise was heard of in the distance, but approaching quickly. They all saw a large bipedal armored mech with two miniguns on each large robotic arm. Inside was none other than Steven.

**STEVENS P.O.V**

He saw the group of six ponies he knew, though brief and not very personal he cared for them, mainly fluttershy. And the centaur thing seemed to have hurt fluttershy. Hell's fury was compressed into a single being and that being was Steven. "**Hey ugly**" Steven screamed, rage in his dark, demonic voice "time for you to meet project F.Y.S, also known as **Fuck your shit**!"

Two miniguns can do a lot of damage, even to a godlike creature full of god energy. By the time his machine ran out of ammunition, tirek was crippled and severely damaged. The fuck your shit mech then shot Steven it the sky. Steven had held onto a sword when he was launched and raised ready for a mid-air strike. If you have ever seen attack on titan, imagine that except with a bearded man in camo and a centaur instead of a titan. If you have not seen the show you know what happens when a sword going 79 mph hits meat, it destroys it. Tirek had taken almost all the power in the land, and a machine and a bearded man with a blade is kicking his ass, while a mini-god with energy from 3 other mini-god combined couldn't kill him. "Fuck monkeys and all their kind" tirek thought

Steven was fuming. He literally was erupting, as he was on fire. Stevens whole body turned into one of pure white fire as the fury of a thousand suns were pumped through his veins. His eyes were now a black void and he was a living walking bipedal fire person. (**Imagine a pimped up yin-yang colored human torch from the fantastic four**) he slashed and punched tirek until he stopped resisting and all he could do is breathe. Steven put all his rage into a ball of purple, green and black energy and threw it at tirek (**haduken motherfucker**) tirek did not have time to react to the ball of energy and molten hatrid. What happened was traumatizing to the ponies who he forgot about, but Steven began laughing a dark cackle that would make some nightmares fear him. Whoever cleaned up the rubble should bring a bucket, to say the least. (**A/n basically imagine the dragon soul sucking in Skyrim mixed with an exploding fleshy watermelon**) the energy released was spread to the six, the dragon creature and the excess began to flow in a stream towards a specific point. Steven calmed down and returned to his regular form and began to walk to the dragon. "Dragon, who are you and why did you do what you did" the creature spoke in a voice that he admired, but the angel voice was in a demon. "The term is draconequus and I am discord, god of chaos." Steven was upset by this. Another attempting conqerer and a godly one at that, he must stop him. In an agitated and powerful voice he boomed "I am Steven, god of whoop ass-ery and I will slay you for hurting fluttershy and shining armor". Twilight looked at discord "you hurt shining, and you betrayed us!?" twilight sounded sad and angry, confused yet knowing. "We will fix this and I will teach you what we do to people who hurt fluttershy.

With the elements heading off to find a box that released a rainbow energy that fixed everything and everyone( **because magic**) Steven went another way with discord. He arrived at the castle and prepared his torture weapons. Those were garbagy boy band and degenerative filth music (insert failure "musician" here) and double sided sticky tape. Not the regular kind, but one with super glue like quality's, on both sides. Several hours later discord was changed and vowed never to hurt or betray anyone again. Steven reinforced the 'no betrayal' rule by showing him 347 rolls of the demon tape. If one strip was enough to change him, he would be dead by the 2nd roll. All was well, for now at least.


	5. a caring monster

**Shoutout to Michaeltheboss for the name idea**

Steven had a quick month, and an interesting one. He was somehow sent to another world, met three princesses, killed a manticore, fought a one man army against doctors and guards, became a guard and killed a demonic centaur, tirek.

Steven was now dubbed 'Steven badass, god of whoop ass-ery. He also was given a place in the new godly library, as a thank you. Later the found that there was a seventh element, the destruction element. Steven took it and loved it, for two reasons. 1) He was now respected in his little and very secluded time there and 2) his element wasn't a necklace or a crown, it was a godly set of armor. Steven could actually enjoy this. Then he saw twilight walking towards him.

He didn't enjoy twilight's scolding. He understood why she was, but he was not a person of accepting a mistake. They will have to find a replacement for her element if she only gave him questions and scolding's. "You didn't have to kill him" twilight responded, coldness and slight anger in her voice. "He hurt fluttershy, no one should hurt fluttershy. Also if I didn't kill him he would just come back and attack again." Twilight agreed, he had a point. "We also never learned a lesson about friendsh…" Steven forcefully closed her mouth with his hand. "You **did **learn something about friendship twilight" Steven said kindly, he finished in his best twilight impersonation "dear princess celestia, today we learned to befriend miniguns and about the magical qualities of lead".

They arrived back at the new and improved library. Or was it a castle? Steven didn't know, didn't care.

Once inside they found everyone had a chair with their marks engraved into it. Stevens chair hovered and had a cup holder. It also had 2 swords sheathed on the back. Element of destruction has its perks. Everyone else's chair stayed on the ground except pinkies, as she tied a balloon to it and it somehow hovered at the same height as his. Even though the only time they talked was at the picnic, and all she asked him about was if he liked parties or cupcakes, he could tell he would like her.

They got in a group hug (Steven actually **willingly** gave a hug) and during it, he had a starring match with discord. They both eyed each other with hate. Discord backed down when Steven pulled a roll of double sided sticky tape from his pocket. Seriously though, imagine super glue (that doesn't dry until contact on you) and double sided sticky tape mixing. Plus being enchanted by Satan in Tartarus made it magic resistant. There is no hell, just infinite double sided sticky tape.

Steven talked with them and actually got to know him. Fluttershy lived in a cottage and took care of animals, rarity owned and operated a boutique, applejack worked on her farm (though he already knew this) rainbow dash worked with the weather patrol and obsessed over the wonder bolts, and pinkie pie worked at the sugar cube corner. He told them some parts of his personal life. He told them of how he lived on a farm how he was very emotional underneath his murder some self, and that he cared for animals and was very nice. He also told them of how he changed his name and where he lived seven times due to 'incidents' ( 3 with double sided tape, 2 with a knife, 1 with a gun and 1 with a potato and a granola bar).

The next day they were going to have a celebration for them for their achievement of saving the world, **again (first time for Steven)** Steven combed his already strait brown hair to the side, and trimmed his lumberjack like mustache/beard combo down to a smaller size. He also got into a tuxedo rarity made for him. He was surprised she made it perfectly, as a 40 inch tall unicorn probably never had to make a tuxedo for a 6'2'' man before. He put his small pocket knife (the one from the manticore) in his pocket and headed off to the festival.

The festival was long and like the one from star wars. Steven was disappointed he couldn't attend in his F.Y.S war machine, as everyone except rainbow and pinkie disproved of him doing so. He would have ignored them, but when fluttershy said he shouldn't he accepted and didn't try to do it anyway. Cuteness is a weapon no slayer of demonic beasts can overcome.

Steven was also dubbed Steven badass, god of whoop ass-ery and leader of the eternal bassases (Stevens personal guard branch) and he was relocated from the crystal empire to twilights new castle/ library. Steven thanked Jesus and as many gods as he could think of from relieving him from following and helping a lovey-dovey princess and the love kingdom. Shining armor was the only pony he really liked there, as being with the equivalent of Aphrodite was a burden for a murder crazy person. Love is a scientific chemical in his body, and the only scientific chemical he wants in his is testosterone. (**I know testosterone is a hormone, just bear with me**) Steven went straight to his quarters after the festival and went to bed, with amends to be made the next day.

Steven had a day off so he went to see his favorite female, fluttershy. "Hi fluttershy, how are you doing" fluttershy jumped when he accidentally startled her, but realized it wasn't anyone with bad intentions. "I-I'm fine Steven" fluttershy responded, just above a whisper "alright that's good. I never got to apologize personally so, sorry for the manicore incident. Just know I'm sorry you saw that and I never had bad intentions for you or your friends. I never meant to hurt anyone, or any pony as you call It." fluttershy looked at him with a small frown. "But-but you killed tirek" fluttershy squeaked, sadness I her voice. Stevens's heartbeat slowed and he felt sad that he made her sad. "I did it to protect you, fluttershy" Steven took a pause, the cool air hitting him as they stood there quietly. He dropped to his knees, putting a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "We barely know each other, but I care for you. When you were about to be hurt by Tirek I killed him to protect you, because were friends. You are like a long lost sister to me fluttershy, and I will protect you. Everything I hurt or kill in this world will be slain to protect you from harm. I know you have the elements, but if they don't work and I sense danger to you or them I will step in and be a guardian so you are okay." Steven looked at her with a look of both happiness yet sadness. They both stayed there for a minute before Steven responded with a smile"do you need help with anything fluttershy?)

Steven spent the rest of the day helping fluttershy. Angel bunny, a normally evil rodent who would hurt anyone who got near him or Fluttershy didn't try anything with Steven. Steven left just before dark and arrived at the castle, smiling. Smiling was only seen on Steven four times while he was there. Two psycho murdering creatures and two times with fluttershy. Somehow she broke through the shell of metal, fire, rock and barbed wire and got to his loving core of his heart.


	6. bluebloods blood is red

Steven learned something new, he was part Ifrit. A ifrit is a strong, smart winged creature of fire that lives in ruins with kings and tribes, are susceptible to magic(though he was mostly resistant) but unable to be harmed by regular weapons and are generally wicked and ruthless, and good or evil. Steven and his current life situations fit those descriptions pretty well. He also found he could switch between fiery ifrit form and human form on command, giving him power whenever he wanted to use it. "If fluttershy ever hated the princesses, this kingdom would be mine in minutes" Steven thought, happily imagining what things he would do.

Twilight was going to canterlot, and being that Steven still had guard duty's he would have to go with her. They flew once Steven found out and learned about his Ifrit fire wings the two headed off towards the city of canterlot. Because he was a guard and had to do his job, he was going to be assigned to someone else as twilight was with the princess and they already had guards. He was assigned to blueblood. They would learn to never do that again.

Blueblood had to criticize anything and everything, including Steven and his favorite companion. Word of advice, don't insult a being who killed the strongest enemy seen in years and is practically a god. Steven hated bluebloods guts, and blueblood had to put fuel on the metaphorical and literal fire (literal as Steven is a fire being). How much fuel you may ask? well blueblood emptied a whole gallon of gasoline and threw in nuclear explosives as well.

"That mare look's so repulsive"

Steven looked to see who he was talking about. That 'repulsive mare' was fluttershy. She apparently decided to stop by in canterlot and visit the area. But blueblood, He **criticized fluttershy**. He could feel the molten malice and bitterness rise. His body shook as fury engulfed him, his body turning from bone and muscle to a solid form of death and hostility, except for his fist. His fist loved blueblood, it loved him so much it wanted to hug him. His fist hugged him, well rather strongly as when his fist began its loving hug, the power it carried broke his shoulder blade and all the bones and flesh it came in contact with. Blueblood fell to the ground, screaming a loud, long pain filled scream. Steven was not done, as Steven's eyes blackened and fire erupted in his eyes (literally) and he took his larger fire filled form. Blueblood watched as he turned from a 6 foot 2 inch tall ape creature(as he call's him) into a winged 10 foot tall white and black fire creature, now with horns and black spikes growing from his head and along his back. It looked at him and Screamed a loud, near deafening roar towards blueblood and walked towards him.

**FLUTTERSHY'S P.O.V.**

Fluttershy was looking at some nearby birds when two voices were heard from behind her. She looked and saw Steven walking with blueblood. Blueblood said something and when he did Steven froze and looked straight at him. Steven then punched blueblood with a loud cracking noise that sounded like if dozens of pencils were broken at the same time. Blueblood screamed and fell over, while Steven turned into a fiery form resembling the one from the fight with tirek, except he had horns and spikes on his head and along his back. Fluttershy ran after the two when Steven began to approach

**STEVENS P.O.V**

"**I will rip your flesh from your bones you useless maggot!" **Steven screamed, causing blueblood to attempt to crawl backwards. "**I will rip your intestines from your chest and tie you to the ceiling, then beat you like a piñata until you burst or break**!" Steven picked blueblood up by his throat and he began a slow, menacing chuckle his favorite yellow pony ran into view. "Steven, don't hurt him" fluttershy called, with anger in her voice. Steven gave a deep, cold growl before dropping him onto the ground. "**But he criticized you and your honor**" Steven replied, angrily. Fluttershy gave him one last glare before he gave blueblood and signal to go, and blueblood attempted to crawl away. Steven returned to his original form and gave an apologizing glance. From behind him he heard multiple footsteps. "You are under arrest for the assault of…" Steven turned to the guards, fire in his eyes once more. His flaming wings and fiery tentacle armor crawled up his body once more as he glared at them. The guards ran off and Steven had the fire and wings retreat inside him for the second time. Steven looked at fluttershy, and gave a short, one word answer for what had happened. "Sorry"

Steven was charged with assault on royalty and was sentenced to 50 years of prison, but no one was willing to try to put him in a cell. When they got him in one (somehow) he turned into his fiery Ifrit form and melted the bars, and just walked out. He was given another task, go and find what the changelings are doing. The princess gave him a location and he headed off.

**Queen Chrysalis P.O.V**

An ape being was in my territory. I had seen what it had done to tirek, and I feel as if I lure it into my territory, I can weaponize him. But how are we going to capture him?

**STEVENS P.O.V**

Steven had been walking for some time. He sat down on a flat(ish) rock and drank some water from his canteen. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Every predator knows and loves the smell, and what it was is a form of angel dust mixed with solid joy. BACON. In the month and two days he was there, he had not eaten any meat, just plants, nuts and berries. But he had found meat and the best kind. He ran after the floating meat for a good ten minutes until it stopped moving and he grabbed his floating prize. Steven ate it and gave a loud moan/humming noise and took a step. He then fell into a hole. "Well, I did talk about a drug crazy equine rabbit hole, I just expected it to be sooner." Steven then blacked out.

When Steven awoke he was in a dark, mud like open cavern that was covered in blue-ish green fog. "Where the fuck am I?" Steven asked, questioning the nothingness and shadows around him. He actually got a response. It was like celestia's, except deeper and had an accent on it. "You are in the changeling nest, this is but one room of where the changeling hive lives" a hive which meant bugs. Steven hated bugs. "What do you want you bug freak!" Steven boomed, looking for somebody to actually appear. This came true as well. A tall black pony like creature appeared, it was covered in holes and had a long blue-green mane, bug wings and a weird crown thing on her head. Her eyes glowed green, and had thin predator like pupils. The being responded slowly and loudly "we, the hive will rise up and overthrow equestria" it gave a long pause "with **your** help" Steven clearly did not like what she was saying. "Why would I do that" Steven asked, more of a confused tone than anger in his voice. "You are a predator, and you like meat don't you?" before Steven could respond the room got brighter. In one corner a large table covered in ham, steak, bacon and other meats as well as cheeses, eggs and wine were piled on. Stevens's mouth became a waterfall of drool. He gave a look at her "I'm in"


	7. a massacre of bug horses

Steven at all the meat, all 143 pounds of it in two hours. He drank all but one bottle of wine and two blocks of cheese. They then proceeded to head towards the city of canterlot. The somewhat drunken Steven was deceiving a plan "first, we will overthrow the government, then I will kill this bug lady" Steven had a thinking face on, which made the changeling queen concerned. "You look upset, what is your problem?" Steven thought of something to say so he wouldn't seem suspicious. "I, I did not get your name" the changeling queen had a small smile on her face as she responded "my name is queen chrysalis, ruler of the changelings, and you?" Steven began to grin as he had an excuse to use the title he created and loved. "I am Steven the badass, god of whoop ass-ery!" he exclaimed, causing chrysalis to smile a full smile "very well, your title makes it seem as if you can fight, you can fight can you?" Steven nodded. "Good, you will be very useful on our attack. Here is our first target, canterlot!" Steven stopped moving and glared at her. "Listen, you can take over just not there or ponyville, I know ponies there." The changeling queen began to frown "very well, if you won't willingly fight with me, I will have to make you fight" her long curved horn had a green aura form around it, then around Steven. Steven heard her cackle before he blacked out.

(**A/n Steven in the next parts will be under her spell, and not his regular self**)

Steven, queen chrysalis and the thousands of changelings neared their target. The changeling army turned invisible and headed off to random areas to set up and wait. Queen chrysalis and Steven headed to the throne room. Inside were the main six and princess celestia, as well as Princess Luna. Steven turned into his godly fire form and burst through the door with chrysalis right behind him. Two guards ran at him, using magic to throw and stab at him with spears, but to no avail. He punched one guard knocking him unconscious immediately. Steven grabbed the downed guard and threw him at the other, taking him out as well. Luna shot a beam of magic trying to restrain Steven, only for him to reflect it and hit Luna square in the chest crippling her for the time being. Chrysalis and Steven both approached celestia and the six ponies Steven knew. Steven looked at fluttershy and the spell broke immediately. "You, what did you do to me!" he turned to chrysalis, summoning up a ball of energy. Chrysalis sighed and coldly spoke back "the spell wore off, you are no longer of use". She proceeded to hit Steven with a beam of hot, green energy. It felt as if he had been stabbed then thrown in acid. Then she approached fluttershy.

Steven mustered up the energy he could find at the moment. Just as queen Chrysalis used her energy and the large amount she took from him to strike down celestia with another beam. Steven grabbed her leg causing her to attempt to fly away or jump, but she ended up falling. Steven used the opportunity to pin her down by her neck and horn. The element bearers used the elements of harmony and shot a rainbow beam at chrysalis. But as Steven was pinning her, he was hit as well knocking him back.

Stevens's eyes closed and opened very slowly. In between his eyes failing to operate, he saw at least a dozen changelings enter the room. He also saw his companions, his friends get cornered as more and more entered. He remembered what he told fluttershy a few days back "**Everything I hurt or kill in this world will be slain to protect you from harm. I know you have the elements, but if they don't work and I sense danger to you or them I will step in and be a guardian so you are okay**" he quickly got to his feet. They need a guardian, they got one.

He ran at the changeling's that were surrounding them, with the element of surprise helping the element of destruction. He was the element of destruction, and he needed to act like it. He dived at the black wave that was the surrounding swarm and struck with immense power. We may not know what happens when an immovable object gets hit by an unstoppable object, but we know what happens when an unstoppable object hits a movable object.

He cleared a line through the horde of changelings, and any of the got in his way were either trampled or knocked back. "Twilight, run damnit! Get the princesses and go!" she did as commanded and he killed or wounded any that tried to stop the six and the two princesses from leaving. Once they were away the went supernova.

**TWILIGHTS P.O.V**

They had taken the princesses out of the throne room and here heading to the center of town. She turned back and witnesses destruction on a massive scale. From inside the throne room, a large growing ball of fire was expanding and destroying everything in its path. Changelings were running from the ball of death to no avail. The second it touched their tails, the changelings were pulled towards it and knocked out upon contact with their bodies. After a while it stopped growing, but a smaller blue ball was growing inside the already formed ball. Anything the blue ball touched was turned to rubble and ash. Buildings, changelings, papers anything it hit was instantly dust. After the blue ball's edge hit the original fireballs edge, it disappeared. All that was left was a large circle of ash and a white flaming man in the center.

**STEVENS P.O.V**

Steven was exhausted. He had burned and turned everything in a 100 yard radius into ashes. But on the bright side, he saw the elements of harmony in person. Today was good in his book. Speaking of books, he saw twilight head to her library castle with the princesses. He began to fly off, giving himself a mental pat on the back for killing a large chunk of a parasitic species. After taking a souvenir of his time there first.

He arrived at the castle two hours later. Though it would take three to four hours walking, flying with large wings that time in half. He arrived and ran inside, where he found the princesses, twilight and her friends. He bowed and began to apologize "I am sorry for what happened today, as I was under a spell for most of the event. Please forgive me" twilight gave him a scowl. "How do we know you're not still working with her" Steven began rummaging through his pocket. He pulled out his souvenir, her burnt horn. They all looked at him with shock, while he smiled. "Here is your evidence, twilight".

Steven told them of what happened and how they lured him and tricked him. By the time he was finished, it was too dark outside to see. "Twilight, how am I supposed to fly in the dark?!" rainbow asked, louder than her already loud self. Rarity responded for twilight" you can't rainbow, it is far too hard for even you. After all you already crash in the day and…" "Well what are we supposed to do, I reckon' I can't head out when it's dark like this too" applejack replied. Twilight had a smile crawl on her face. Steven knew what was coming and tried to leave, but only to find locked doors. "**Sleepover**!" twilight yelled. "Ah shit, I knew it" Steven mumbled.

The sleepover was started with makeovers. After forcefully being pulled to the group by twilight's godly magic he was pinned down and given one as well. Steven left with his dignity crushed and his hair styled in a feminine way. He pulled out a small knife and began carving a block of wood. "Where did you get that knife?" twilight asked in a serious tone. "I hid it and just merely took it out. I have 18 stashed and hidden in this room alone." Twilight looked at him ever more seriously, which actually looked comedic and didn't have the planned effect on him. "Well, one on the chandelier, under that book, in rarity's hair..." rarity poked her hair and a butterfly knife fell out. "h-how did you…" rarity stammered, fear obviously being her main emotion currently. "You turned around for two seconds when you did my hair. That's all it took." Rarity was pale, even whiter than before (somehow). Steven got up and walked off" well, I'm going to head to bed, see you all soon I guess" before walking to the door and picking the lock. He planned on spending the next few days with the group, seeing one member a day. He would start with pinkie pie. But knowing pinkie, that day may be his last. "well, let's see what will happen tomorrow"

**(A/N any reviews or comments on what to add will be appreciated. thanks)**


	8. The great and powerful minion

As Steven looked at his new armor, the item form of the destruction element he found out three things. It improved his stats, he was more resistant to everything with it on and it had a .50 Cal round in the center. If you touch it it will shoot 50 Cal bullets from it. He found it out the fun way. Twilight heard a series of loud booms come from Steven's quarters and ran off to see what had happened. She found him in the room crying, with multiple holes in the wall. She heard him mumble "I'm so happy" and "magic bullet dispenser".

Steven was on the way to the sugar cube corner when he heard a loud feminine voice call out "**I, the great and powerful Trixie have returned once more**!" Steven was shocked. Yet another random pony struts in the place and claims to be all powerful and expects to make everyone their bitch? That was Steven's job, not this equines. Pinkie pie will have to wait, some magic cupcakes will be brought as a way of apologizing. Steven got to where a group of ponies were gathered, and noticed twilight in the crowd.

"So, who is this 'great and powerful Trixie' and why did she say returned?" twilight didn't even look at him, she watched Trixie with a purpose. "Trixie was a stage preforming magician who claimed to be all powerful, until I beat her in magic and she left. She came back again with an amulet that made her stronger, too strong for me. We eventually outsmarted her and she left, but here she is"

Trixie spoke up once more. "**Does anyone dare challenge Trixie, anyone at all**!?" Steven raised his hand. "**Very well, come up here and state your challenge ape**!" Steven had a plan. He was going to dispose of her with his challenge.

"**I challenge you to a duel, winner stays loser dies**!" Steven called, with a smile on his face. He tossed a bowie knife at her feet and pulled out a blade of his own. **"c'mon, let's go. You are 'all powerful' so beating me will be easy" **Trixie picked up the blade with magic. She charged Steven with the knife floating in front of her. He sidestepped her when she and the blade reached him. Trixie did not expect this so she fell and the blade dropped to the ground. Steven walked over to the downed blue mare and before he could strike her down, he felt pity. Steven had another plan.

"Trixie, you lost the duel. You have two options, leave this town permanently or become my apprentice, your choice" Trixie had a slight scowl on her face. "What do you want, master" Trixie mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Steven cracked a smile at this. "Good young one, get your things and meet me at the new and improved castle later today. I will be expecting you." He put her purple hat on her head, and walked off to an energetic pink friend.

"Hello is pinkie pie here?" Steven asked, only to be tackled down by a pink mass. "Speak of the devil and she shall come" Steven whispered, trying to pry the pink mare from his stomach. "Hiya Steve-y, what are you doing here?" pinkie asked, still giving him a crushing hug. "I came to see if you needed anything, or if you wanted to hang out" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door of sugar cube corner, dragging him somewhere. He never did know how she could get a grip with a flat hoof, but she did.

"So, do you get it now?" pinkie was trying to explain pinkie physics to him. "Everything is and isn't at the same time, so this pencil is really just a glass of chocolate milk?" Steven stated, watching his pencil turn into a chocolate beverage. Exactly! Pinkie shouted, turning a flower into a glass of chocolate milk as well. "Cheers!" they said in unison, proceeding to start spontaneously laughing. When their laughter died down, Steven looked at her. "I think I will enjoy having you as a friend pinkie pie, but what now?" pinkie grinned a grin Steven knew and loved, a grin of destruction. "Let's prank some ponies" pinkie stated happily.

The first target was twilight. "What should we do, invisible ink, air horns, jump scares…" pinkie shook her head. "I already did those, think of something else" Steven had an idea "let's move her things, you know how ocd she is". Steven had been practicing his magic while the six females were doing sleepover activates the day prior, so he was ready for this moment. He turned invisible and snuck inside, being as quiet as possible. He moved her quills, scroll and righting items to random areas of the new library. As he was hiding one in a book the purple alicorn entered the room. He dropped the items and backed up. Twilight grabbed the scroll and quill with her magic. "There it is, pinkie or someone must have moved it" 'damn, she knows' Steven thought, staying as motionless as possible. Just because you're invisible doesn't mean noise won't be made if you are moving.

Twilight began to write and speak at the same time. "Dear princess cadence, I will be heading to the crystal empire tomorrow with my friends. Sincerely twilight sparkle"

"Shit, how am I going to befriend them if they head off tomorrow? I will find a way as I don't want to seem like a random murder ape that roams randomly." Steven had a point. The only time they talked was during the picnic, but after that he released his hidden side and brought violence to a world of love. They talked once or twice briefly after that, but he knew they didn't trust him, and they only saw him as a psychotic guardian.

Steven returned to pinkie pie. "Well?" 'She found it, it didn't work' Pinkie frowned for a second, then smiled again. "Cupcake?' she asked, pulling one from her poufy mane. Steven accepted and decided to roll with it, not questioning how or why she had one in there. he then headed off to the librar castle to find Trixie.

He found Trixie where he told her to wait. "The great and powerful Trixie is upset that you are late" she cried, only for Steven to scold her "your great and powerful self will be thrown into a pit of lava if you keep this up. I am your master now, so you will respect me and I will train you." Trixie squeaked then looked down, ashamed and afraid. "Come, I will teach you how to do magic the correct way"

Steven and Trixie went into Stevens's quarters. He spent two hours teaching her combat and defensive magic. **(He trained himself. if you found out you could use magic wouldn't you try to use it?) **Steven received multiple wounds as he was used as a target for her practice. But he now had a more combat ready magical unicorn to help him. In time come, he and her would overthrow the government and rule that was for certain. When that would be he did not know, but he had a feeling they would.

"So Trixie, what do you plan to do in the future" Steven asked, sitting on his F.Y.S bot. Trixie calmly responded in a sing-song voice "in the future, the great and powerful Trixie will become the strongest and most powerful unicorn, Trixie then will have riches and the popularity Trixie deserves" Steven smirked. "I have a feeling you will, Trixie I really do" Trixie hopped up and walked out of the room. "Where can a Great being like Trixie find consumable items?" Steven led her to the dining room.

Steven walked to the dining room and showed Trixie where everything was. He grabbed an apple and handed over two bits, then went to look for Trixie. He found her drunk and holding a bottle of wine. "ba gweat n' powaful trixies is tired. Les go an' gets a nap's" Trixie mumbled, flailing her arms as her hat swung on her head. "how can you be drunk already, I left you for only a minute?" Trixie attempted to shrug and fell on her face. "I is many thirstz so I tooks th' bottles an' bwamaflmnanmlf." Trixie had passed out. Steven picked her up and carried her to his quarters. He placed her on his bed and sighed. " what the fuck is my life" he then slept in his F.Y.S machine and prepared mentally for the crystal empire.


	9. sunshine and normalness

**thank you all for 300+ view in the past 4 days, i really appreciate it.**

Steven awoke, as tired as ever. Coffee and various energy drinks were sacrificed to awake the hot headed warlord from his slumberous state. He walked to the hung over mare that claimed his bed hers. He took a wooden pole and poked her repeatedly until she stopped him. Her fireball spell worked as well as it did yesterday, causing the pole to be a shorter charred piece of evidence. "c'mon Trixie, get up and at em'" she rolled in the bed, hiding her face under the mountain of blankets. Steven sighed, she was going to be one of those people. He morphed into his larger ifrit form, and walked over to her. He lightly poked her on her back with his finger, his black claw creating a sizzling noise upon contact. Trixie jumped out and gave him a look of hatred "**why would you awake Trixie like that**" Trixie questioned through clenched teeth. She was clearly upset by his method. "I have to leave, so you had to be awake to receive orders." He handed her a list "do these by the time I am back. That can be anytime from a day to 35 years. Have it done by then" he shape-shifted back to his human form and marched out of the room.

Steven found the six waiting at a train station. He turned invisible and crept silently behind rainbow dash, then deactivated the cloaking spell and jumped at her "**aaaaaaah**!" rainbow shrieked loudly as Steven and pinkie began to laugh at her expense "best. Prank. Ever" Steven croaked in between laughs. He and pinkie hoof bumped before he got up and added "anyway is this a 'be there or be square' type of thing because I'm willing to be a pretty good pentagon right now". Twilight looked at him curiously "we are heading to the crystal empire, why do you ask" Steven knew why as he came to make amends. "I am going to go too. I need to catch up with someone plus I never got to fully apologize to you all" he heard rainbow mumble under her breath "sorry rainbow, by the way"

The train arrived shortly after the conversation. That train was the fucking weirdest train he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen some fucking weird trains. But as the saying goes "when the going gets tough the tough ride weird ass trains" they all boarded and Steven began the speech "listen, I never got to apologize for the things I had done. I entered this world and you ponies greeted me with open hooves and I brought violence here soon after. I am sorry for the manticore, the medical ponies, tirek and blueblood, (maybe) and everything else I had done. Hopefully soon we could have a new introduction and a fresh start".

The ponies actually forgave him and gave him a second chance. Pinkie pie befriended him, fluttershy forgave him mostly and had a little trust in him and the others were currently neutral. "So what was the blueblood incident you spoke of?" rarity questioned, speaking with her accent as usual. Steven was happy to think of that day. "Ya' see, I went to the castle with twilight and was assigned to guard this blueblood prick. Blueblood then criticized fluttershy who had stopped by that day. Fluttershy is adorable and no one should ever say or attempt to harm her" fluttershy blushed slightly at the comment. "So I punched blueblood and broke his shoulder, then I went into my ifrit form and was going to kill him, but fluttershy said no. I listened as she is my friend and I care about her opinion, plus her adorableness is impossible to say no to." Fluttershy was now blushing on a very obvious level. Rarity didn't seem upset about the story, she actually seemed amused. "Well, I wouldn't have gone about in the brutish way you have darling, but I hated the very soul of that unmannered stallion." Steven was happy about this, another member of the kill blueblood and rich douche bag club was found.

Steven watched the tree's go by from the window until they stopped and he saw the destination in the distance. The crystal empire came into view. "Well, let's meet Aphrodite from another dimension, in person this time around."

Twilight greeted princess cadence and began to sing. "Sunshine sunshine, lady bugs awake. Clap your hooves and…" Steven cut them off. "what the hell is that, my god twilight just say hello or give a hug or something', god damn" cadence just gave him a 'are you kidding' me face. "Oh shit, my name is Steven sorry about that." He grabbed cadences hoof and shook it. "See twilight, this is a **proper** greeting."

The eight (Steven, cadence and the main six) walked to the entrance of the castle. Shining armor came down and greeted them. "Twily!" shining called as twilight responded all too emotionally "shining". They ran and hugged a hug in stereotypical 80's movies style. "We're here too shining, and what is with you ponies and emotional greetings?" twilight gave Steven a scold before the group wandered off inside the castle. "So Steven, how have you been?" shining asked, unfazed by Stevens previous comment. "Eh, it's been moderately eventful. Killed tirek, killed a changeling queen, and got a minion. Nothing big." Shining's looked at him with amazement. "You did all that in a week and you think it's nothing big!?" Steven scratched his neck. "Well, everything happened so fast recently that it doesn't feel like much. Something big for me was what I did to Detroit. All it took was a piece of hair, a pencil and a light bulb to destroy that place. Good times"

As the group was walking and informing each other on their current lives Steven noticed a statue of a heart shaped crystal with noticeably more detail and time into it than other ones. "Shining, what's that" shining saw what he was looking at and began. "That statue depicts the time twilight, cadence and I helped protect and save the crystal empire from king sombra." Steven looked at him and did a hand motion to tell him to keep going, and shining armor did. "King Sombra was an evil tyrant who tried to take over and enslave the ponies and the crystal empire, but in the end he was destroyed" Steven patted twilight on the head. "Good job, instead of banishing him you killed king sombrero. You actually did something useful"

The group walked through the shopping part of the city. "Ooh darling we must check out this booth" rarity bellowed. The feminine part of the group walked in and began shopping. "Well shining, it was good catching up with your life and all but I will be departing now. Tell twilight I will be in pony Ville and will want to talk to the group once they head back". With that Steven flew off.

Once back in pony Ville Steven got bored. Trixie was still practicing the spells he told her to learn on the list so Steven decided to visit the forest of ever free. He walked along and noticed a patch of blue flowers in a particular area. "Well if unnatural out of place blue things got me here let's see what these can do." Steven picked up a blue flower and bit it. It was bitter and spicy so he spit it out quickly. Soon after he began walking back to the castle. He got to his room and felt a wave of pain and began to go limp. He blacked out just as he arrived.


	10. let us join the rebellion

Steven awoke on his floor, feeling weaker than ever. Something just didn't feel quite right. He remembered eating a blue flower then passing out, but he did not know why he felt like he was hangover. The looked at this body and saw what the problem is. His regular clothes (jeans, denim long-sleeve shirt) were now skinny jeans that clung to his thin legs. His messy brown hair and the mustache/beard combo on his face were changed too. He had a handlebar mustache and combed well gelled hair that was smoother and silkier than before. He also was wearing a beanie, and all his arm and leg strength had disappeared. His boots were now vans, and he was wearing a vintage t shirt. "I can even…" Steven mumbled under his breath. He realized what the flower had done to him. He was now a hipster.

"**Trixie, Trixie**!" Steven called, sprinting as fast as his new body could take him. He tired quicker than he usually did, and barely made it back to the castle without blacking out due to fatigue. The blue mare came out and approached him. "What do you want" Trixie asked. "Listen, you don't know much about me except for the fact I have been training you for two days. But I need you to kill me". Trixie looked started by this but he continued on "I can't do anything like this, I feel my body changing and wanting to complain about society more than ever. Do this favor and I will give you everything I have here. " His voice slowly began to get to a higher pitch as he spoke. "Damn, I could go for a latte right now" he mentally cussed at himself for realizing what is going on. He was becoming one of them. "Trixie you haven't killed me yet so I dub thee useless." He ran off to find twilight instead.

Twilight was talking to rarity as he approached. "Twilight, do you have any information on blue flowers in the ever free? I think something in it changed me and... Oh hey rarity nice mane style" rarity smiled at the comment and he lightly smacked his head realizing what he said. "Aw shit… see twilight? The flower changed me and made me nice and different and I don't like it!" twilight pondered for a second and had a look of eureka on her face. "Oh you mean the poison joke, I can ask zecora for an antidote and…" Steven cut her off with his hand. Twilight knew that was going to be a routine of him doing so. "**Where does this zecora live**?!" Steven barked shaking twilight by her shoulders. "She lives in the ever free and…" twilight couldn't finish as he jumped out the window.

Steven was falling from the top of the castle. "**Trixie catch me**!" Steven roared while falling. Trixie jumped at the surprise and caught him with her magic. He patted her on the head, tilting her purple hat. He ran towards the ever free once more and began to look for anyone or anything that was a zecora. He found an odd looking wooden hut and busted through the door. "Is zecora here, I need help!" Steven found a zebra with a grey, black and white body and Mohawk. She had lots of gold rings on her. "Zecora is who I am, I may be of help strange man". She spoke in a rhyme with an accent he hadn't heard anyone else use. "I ran into one of the blue flowers and now I'm changing" zecora trotted and grabbed a potion. "The flower is poison joke, and it seems you are broke. This potion that I had to brew, will be the cure for you" he took the potion and drank it. It was very bitter but he could feel himself coming back. He liked this. He didn't need any old or vintage items to clutter up his weapon littered room.

"So zecora, do you rhyme every time so say something? Steven asked, helping her in making a potion. "You want to know about my rhyme, I do it all the time" Steven hadn't really expected much different. "At last the potion is done, now I have another one" Steven being his curious self-asked "what potion did you make?" she smiled and took a soup ladle and began to pour some in an empty glass. "This is a potion of love, making some pony seem like an angel from above." Magic love potions? Steven could have used one back in recent years. "So zecora, tell me about yourself"

Steven talked for hours to the zebra. The potion cured the poison joke while they were talking. Steven felt the side effects however, as when his muscles formed and regrew it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. He liked her company, and she seemed very wise. When he was walking back to the castle he noticed two larger beings, the princesses. He planned on just waving and continuing on to help train Trixie but they had other plans. "**You, ape being! Stop and drop all weapons**!" the darker and slightly shorter one boomed. He wasn't going to drop his hidden knife that was for sure. The two stomped over and starred daggers at him. "**You are to be executed for the assault on me and my sister**!" she once again screamed, this time at point blank. Apparently they didn't remember his apology when they were wounded, or just didn't forgive him. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I was under a spell and had no intent on hurting either of you". This time celestia spoke. "You are too violent and unstable for our likings." She moved her head, signaling six guards to approach. "Execute him" the darker one spoke. This time quieter but colder. They restrained his arms with magic as the guards approached.

Steven knew it was now or never. He kicked the side of his boot (his boots came back when the potion kicked in, cause magic. Literally this time) the kick activated a hidden flash grenade he built into them. After all, you never know when you will need one. The flash blinded them and the magical grip was released. He pulled out his knife and lunged forward, slitting a guard's throat. He swung in the opposite direction, his blade clinging to another guard's skull. He took off towards the forest, leaving the momentarily crippled enemy's or dead behind. His knife will be remembered as an honorable sacrifice. He ran off towards the forest unarmed and preparing for the worst. He knew he was going to change this world once more by the time this was over.

After roaming for a good twenty minutes Steven eventually found the cottage he had visited before. Instead of help, he was going to give her an offer she would hate him for. "Fluttershy let me in, I don't have much time" angel bunny opened the door and ushered him in. "thanks angel, I owe you. Is fluttershy around?" the pony in question entered the room. "Hello Steven, what do you want?" she asked, kindness in her voice. Steven was really going to hate himself for telling her this. "Hey fluttershy, don't be mad at me but I am going to either be dead or a ruler" she looked confused and upset by his words. "The princesses have a grudge on me from the changeling incident, and they want me dead. Do you want to help me take over and well… kill them? If you hate me I understand but…" she cut him off by poking him on the waist. She smirked an evil smirk and he never expected to see this side of her. "Sure, Will join you."

He and his new adorable accomplice in government destruction headed off back to the castle. He knew of the risks, but he needed Trixie and the F.Y.S if he wanted to make it easier. He turned invisible (**a/n he had basically mastered invisibility and combat magic by now**) and found his way to his living quarters. He opened the door quickly and rushed in still invisible. The '**breach and clear**' was unsuccessful as Trixie was standing over two dead guards. "God damn Trixie nice work!" he hopped into the F.Y.S bot and told Trixie to crawl into the bot as well. He set the bot to maximum speed and jumped out of the window, activating the jetpacks before landing. He, Trixie and fluttershy were going to take over a government of get maimed trying. He wouldn't lose as long as they were with him. "I told myself I would change this world" he spoke aloud, looking at his new battle companions. "Let's change this world together on a massive scale. They headed off towards canterlot with a goal in mind and an objective at heart. Change this world, protect and make some friends doing it. He was Steven badass, god of whoop ass-ery and element of destruction. He was going to make the title count and have meaning. The city came into view and he spoke calmly "come friends, let us show the world of what the willpower of victors can do"

**(A/N if you people want anyone specific to die/ live tell me and i can try to incorperate it or do that in the next chapter.)**


	11. the castle seige

He couldn't believe he was going to begin killing horse gods on another planet with help from miniature equines. It had been a crazy vacation on another world for him. Steven began to assign jobs for the mission. "Trixie you are with me. Fluttershy will follow in behind us." Fluttershy's evil smile turned into a neutral face. "What about angel?" sure enough, the bunny jumped out from her mane. "Do you know how to pilot this thing" angel nodded and jumped into the FYS. the war machines arm moved into a salute and angel had a 'let's do this' face on. He gave him a nod and knelt down, tapping fluttershy's shoulder. "Here, eat this. Once consumed it will protect you from magic damage for 20 minutes. It also will give you enchanted armor." She bit into it and sure enough black armor with crimson red grooves and designs formed around her head, body and legs. Steven turned into his fire form and looked at the city. "Angel, cover us with the bot while we head to the throne room. You have 5000 rounds of ammunition in that thing, so feel free to take out any rebelling forces. Just save some extra rounds if we need you to help the attack. **Move out**!"

They charged the castle with speed and with ease. Steven only had to take out two guards on the way. Trixie also had a set of armor now, due to the guards he came across. He ran 50 yards in front of them, just in case the guards found them he could take the main chunk of the attack. The group quickly got to the entrance of the main castle. He walked in slowly, cloaking thus making him invisible. He found four guards all with spears at the stairway. The princesses knew he would come and so they buffed up the defenses. He grabbed one guard and snapped his neck killing him near instantly. He grabbed his spear and let his invisibility war off. He thrusted the spear forward impaling a guard right under his jaw. He stumbled back and fell over dead. One guard shoved his spear forward, only for Steven to grab it and pull him forward, latching ahold of the earth pony's head. He lifted him up and slammed his head on the staircase, breaking his skull with a loud crack. While he had his back turned a guard charged him. The guard was lifted in the air by a pink aura. He tried to scream but he was stopped by hundreds of snapping noises going off at the same time. The aura stopped soon after and the body fell to the ground limp. He looked up and saw his minion, Trixie smiling at him. He gave her a nod and they continued on.

The three fought their way to the prison room. They walked quickly to the door before they were ambushed. They turned and saw at least thirty armored guards surrounding them. "Shit, Trixie fluttershy stand back, I will hold them off you get angel and head to the throne room!" they galloped off and he faced the guards that were around him. Steven turned into his ifrit form and got into a fighting stance. One guard headed off towards his fleeing companions and he punched the guard into a cell, breaking the bars when he hit. He began to swat and kick at any guards that charged him. One guard hit him with a stance device and he quickly began shifting back into his human form. He began to back away now that he was in a weaker form. He could take down some of them, but 20 or so versus him he would lose. They were around 2 feet shorter than him, but their spears would take him out painfully and quickly. Suddenly a black and crimson flash tacked town a guard and got their attention. Using the distraction Steven kicked one in the face with his boot breaking his jaw and knocking him down. He grabbed the unicorn guard by the head and threw him, the downed guard's horn impaling another in the chest. Steven grabbed a broken bar from a now empty cell and struck a guard who was fighting the Pegasus from the cell. He grabbed the Pegasus and threw him towards the exit. He ran towards the exit as well, ushering the stallion to follow.

The two ran out of the prison area with the guards not far behind. The black and grey stallion grabbed the strange device from his chest and ripped it off. Steven felt his energy and magic flow through him once more. He returned to the larger form as the guards came at them. The grey and black stallion sped into one, tackling him and breaking his back with the force. Steven shot a ball of energy into the group and killed half of the guards with the magical blow. He stomped on the ground, the force sending a guard in the air for the black Pegasus to fly up and kick him down. The guard hit another on the ground and the two didn't seem like they were going to do anything anytime soon. The three remaining guards backed away only for a certain yellow mare to drop down and crush one underneath her. She uppercutted one and kicked the other, dropping all three in a matter of seconds. She yelled "be assertive!" He recognized that it was fluttershy.

"Thought you would have left" Steven commented sarcastically. She smiled and looked at the new Pegasus companion. He was black with a grey mane and tail, with a crimson-red stripe going vertically along of his mane and tail, which was in a style very similar or identical to rainbow dashes. The mark on his flank was a lightning bolt's shadow on the moon. He had royal blue eyes as well. "Names midnight arrow miss, now what are we doin" we spoke with a confident attitude. "We're off to take down the princesses, you in?" midnight arrow gave a smirk. "Sure, why not"

They found the throne room in quick time. Angel (who was operating the F.Y.S) and Trixie found them and followed to the destination. "Angel, get ready to fire. Trixie, prepare a shield spell. Fluttershy, weaponize your adorableness please. Midnight, use your speed and take out the princess of the night. By your name I assume darkness is your best friend so you go after her. I'll head after celestia and take out guards in our way. Let's move"

Steven kicked the door open and shifted to his larger ifrit form. He looked and saw a mountain of guards. He estimated 400 of them in one room, along with the princesses. Unicorns, Pegasus and earth ponies gazed at them with a stubbornness in the air. "Get back!" Steven yelled, pushing his companions back and casting a barrier spell. Angel (still in the F.Y.S) opened fire. Trails of lead flew through the air until the war machine ran out. Only 1/50th of the vast swarm of guards fell as more and more came in. "you asshole, did you plan this!" midnight arrow screamed, anger (and surprisingly no panic) erupting from him. Steven shook his head signaling a no. they noticed two dozen more enemy guards coming from behind them "you take them, I'll handle this room". Midnight arrow, Trixie, fluttershy and angel began to hold off the guards as Steven charged into the enormous throne room. Steven ran at the rulers while swinging his large flaming arms randomly, striking anything that was in their path. He eventually reach the princesses and jumped at them while they readied their magic. He was going to remember this fight for a while.

He swung his hand down towards celestia, missing and having his claws stick into the throne.(**A/N he's in his ifrit currently, look up ifrit to see what it is if you don't know**) he was hit by a bolt of blue magic but ignored it and pulled his hand back, breaking the throne and freeing his hand. He swung again only to be struck by a yellow blast instead. He immediately lunged at celestia and flew at her with speeds rainbow would be proud of. He grappled her and spun throughout the air in a downwards spiral until the crashed into the ground. He tried to stand up only for a black sword with a dark blue aura to pierce his chest. He gasped for air and was shot backwards by a giant yellow beam. He saw guards surround and slowly get closer to his companions. He closed his eyes and growled continuously, getting louder and deeper each time. He opened his eyes and walked towards the guards through the new darkness.

**MIDNIGHT ARROWS P.O.V**

Midnight arrow punched a guard knocking him back. Midnight arrow breathed heavily. They were losing to the dozens of guards that kept coming and replacing wounded ones. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck, we done fucked up" he muttered while kicking a guard in the snout. He watched as Luna created a sword via magic and thrusted it through Stevens's chest. Princess celestia shot him with her magic and his large white and black form lay nearly lifeless. He closed his eyes and everything got progressively darker and the air got thicker. He opened his eyes and everything went black. Every two or three seconds the light came back momentarily. During the short span of light, a completely black void appeared and began to walk towards guards. Every time afterwards, the span of light showed more and more lifeless guards laying on the ground. The lights came on to allow Midnight arrow to see Steven standing over the princesses.

**STEVENS P.O.V**

He destroyed them all. All the guards fell to his hand as he went on a rage. All that was left was him, his group and the princesses. "I would and want to take your lives right now. I was under a spell and you hold me accountable for actions I had no intent of. Then you tried to kill me" he pulled the black sword from his chest, and pointed it at their necks. "I would take your lives, but I made an oath to never harm you when I first arrived. I do not forgive you but I had something planned for you" Steven began to laugh an evil cackle.

(**A/N more to be coming soon. Still have stuff planned for the story. Reviews will be nice. Oc's may be submitted and will probably get put into the story. Thanks for the support and 500+ views in the time it's been up.)**


	12. murdering mutant chickens

He had to do it. It was the only logical explanation. He first made them play flaming hot potato, then the paperwork game. Here's what they are.

**Flaming hot potato**. Get a potato, put tinfoil over it. Toss in a fire for 5 minutes to 30 minutes. Take out potato and pour oils and flammable liquids over it. Light it on fire and toss at member playing the game. No magic, no gloves. You can only catch and pass the potato with bare hands (hooves) and your mouth. While it's on fire. For 5 minutes. No breaks or water until after the 5 minutes

**Paperwork game: **after being scorched you are assigned to fill out 10 pages of papers in 30 minutes. The catch is they are placed in a room **covered** in double sided Satan sticky tape, even on the desk/papers. And the papers have itching powder on them, and itching power fall's from the ceiling every 5 minutes. You have to do it and if the paperwork is not filled out, the papers are thrown on the floor. Then you have to carefully pick them up. Every rip equals to one shock via handheld Taser.

(**I don't suggest you play these games at party's or anytime what so ever. Unless I'm there of course**)

Steven finished the torture via games (god he loved that camp) and sent them to the prisons. He set word to everyone in the land that he was king. Of course that meant twilight would stop by.

"How could you do that Steven!" twilight screeched, squinting at him with malice. To him her rage was adorable, so he walked over and scratched behind her ear. "Listen, they never forgave me. I know you elements never** really** knew me and just went places while I followed and killed things, but that just friends for you. I'm sorry about the 'incidents' that have occurred but all is well twilight. Good day, purple" she looked at him with hatred and with the look of 'are you stupid'. "'Sigh' TRIXIE, get over here and remove purple!" Trixie walked over and pulled twilight away with magic.

"So Trixie, any other kingdoms in this world?" Trixie thought for a moment, tapping her new gold shoes to her chin. "There is the griffon kingdom, but…" he patted her and threw some bits at her. "Good, good. I will finally get to eat poultry" he walked out and left Trixie to her new bedazzled throne.

"Yo midnight, get your fat ass over here!" he heard a voice explode from another room "**what did you call me you ape**!" he was met with a black, grey and red Pegasus mere milliseconds later. Steven poked his nose. "God damn it Steven, what is your problem" his voice went from rage back to his kind self. Midnight arrow was kind when alone or with nice people (ponies) and only got violent when aggravated, unprepared or upset. He learned this after they met and killed hundreds of guards together. "Listen midnight, I'm going to go and kill some overgrown chickens, you in" midnight looked outside at the night and darkness out of the castle walls. "It's dark, my prime time. I'll do it if you let me have some of the action" midnight said, smirking.

They flew through the void of black. Midnight was pulling of tricks in the dark, avoiding every obstacle. Steven was in his ifrit form, flying and burning everything in his way. They eventually reached the griffon kingdom by the break of morning. How Luna and celestia were able to raise the sun and lower the moon with all their burns, shock's and other injury's he did not know.

"Well, here it is. The large chicken kingdom. Americas dream come true" they found a par of griffons carrying an unconscious pony. The pony was a darker version of rainbow dash or so it seemed. His hair was spikey, and a black and white color scheme. Why every Pegasus he met was having multiple similarities to rainbow he didn't know. Horse fashion wasn't his main life study.

"Midnight, you get the one on the right. I'll get the one on the left. They sped towards the griffons and struck with surprise and power. Steven roundhouse kicked the griffon while still midair. Midnight tackled the large bird into a tree, taking it down with a crack. Probably a rib. "So… what do we do with this guy" they both starred at the pony. "We could bait out the griffon king, then kill him while he eats him" midnight looked horrified. "Dude, feeding a stranger to a species for your murder ideas, are you crazy?!" midnight snarled, yet he knew his new human companion would think of that. "Yes, I am crazy. I also did like three bags of magic cocaine, but that's beside the point. If we don't use him as bait, how are we going to do this?" midnight didn't look remotely surprised at Steven. He had known him for only 15 hours but he knew his crazy murder some personality quite well. Midnight was even stabbed by a lima bean. (Think about that, being shanked by a lima bean. Give yourself 1 or 2 minutes to think on that. Being stabbed multiple times by a large man with a lima bean.)

"Why do you even want to kill the griffons anyway?" midnight asked, standing over the unconscious stallion so Steven couldn't sacrifice him. "I want all griffons dead for the reason of food. Also they have some power so I need to take his honor and add it to my own. Plus you did join me on this" 'b-but you said we would have action not pony murder' midnight stammered. Steven merely shrugged. "Fine, no sacrificing. Meet me after the fire has died out." Steven got up and flew towards the griffon kingdom. "Steven you fool, walking into the eye of the storm to…" the griffon kingdom exploded. Fire of blue consumed the kingdom and everything was blown to bits. Rubble and limbs hit the ground close to midnight. "Steven, you get more powerful and scary by the hour"

Midnight found a large white and black winged biped in the center of the rubble and where a kingdom once was. "Steven, get up. Are you hurt?" Steven recovered after 2 minutes and stood up slowly. "You seem to get stronger pretty quickly. Are you healthy or is this normal?" Steven looked at him and smiled. "You got that right. My first prey was a manticore, and that fought well. Now I'm blowing up kingdoms and fighting gods. Nothing can stop me!" Steven tripped over a piece of rubble and fell on his molten face. He was out cold. "You fight gods and pebbles beat you, should I worship you or the debris?" midnight arrow began to chuckle while Steven moaned in pain.


	13. day of relaxation

Steven, midnight and the unconscious pony made it back to canterlot. He brought 763 pounds of griffon meat back to the castle as well. (That's all that was still edible). Steven cooked up a griffon burger. "Dude, that's just wrong. How do you eat another living things?" midnight asked. Steven spoke with a mouthful of burger "yer see, you gots to" Steven began to cough and choke. He punched his throat and spoke again. "I need the nutrients as I am an omnivore. Also plants are a living thing, and you kill them and consume their planty flesh." Midnight arrow went from his regular black and grey fur to green and sped off. "More for me then"

"So what are going to do now, I need something to get those thoughts out of my mind" midnight stated, trying to restore his more innocent and regular self. "I'm thinking we go to the prisons" Steven said before cackling. "Dude, you need help"

The two walked to the prisons. Guards watched him nervously, sweat pouring from their faces. After all, over 200 dead guards by these two and they get within striking range makes the spooks spooked. Steven and midnight arrow walked along the cells. "So, what did you get in here for midnight?" midnight's neutral face turned to annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it, ponies have secrets Steven" Steven grabbed his shoulder and stopped him on a dime. "You can tell me, I won't think wrong of you. We did kill guards together after all. Just to help you I will tell you some of my secrets"

(**A/N Stevens previous life hinted here ** )

Steven got in a thinking pose. "Let's see… oh yeah! I killed 138 people in my world, started a pizza religion with 205 followers, was relocated several times, and took down a city called Detroit, murdered 9 drunken men with a granola bar and a potato, and many others." The guard they were standing next to was shaking and sweating uncontrollably. Steven rested on the wall, his hand next to the guard's neck. Steven heard the guard sobbing quietly.

The two stopped talking and walked down the stalls looking at the ponies inside. There was blueblood in a cell with a **very** aggressive griffon, regular crime ponies and two very important sisters. "I feel as if an apology is needed" Steven said, trying to hold back laughter. "**Why would we apologize to you ape, you harmed us. TWICE**! "Luna screamed. Steven shook the keys to the cell and magic restraints. "Sorry" Luna mumbled. Steven smiled. "Good, now stay still" Steven took the restraints off of Luna and celestia. "I never meant to attack you or the city the first time, I was under chrysalis's spell. The second time after you tried to murder me was intentional however. I also killed just about all the griffons" celestia tried to crush him with magic but the restraints made it impossible to do. "Now now celestia, don't do anything irrational or uncalled for like destroying the griffon kingdom"

"celestia, now that I am king there is three ground rules. 1, I eat meat. If you take away my meat I will eat you. 2, I am now leader of the guard. 3, don't question me or try to stop me." They both looked at him angrily but one glance from him and they were quiet. "Well, this was fun" midnight arrow spoke.

Midnight arrow went off with Luna as Steven escorted Celestia. "sorry about all of this." Celestia did a small grunt. "I do care for you, but things got crazy and well… I'm sorry" celestia looked at him surprised. Steven, The god of whoop ass-ery who kill's anything in his path apologized. Had he possibly changed or started to, she had hope he would turn to friendship. If she had to tie him to a chair to do it she would.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" celestia asked calmly. "You see, I'm very nice when you don't aggravate me or if I know you long enough." Celestia nodded. "Now Steven, you know if you are going to rule there is one thing you have to do" Steven looked confused. "What is it?"

It took twilight, Luna, celestia, midnight arrow and lots of guards to restrain Steven and magically seal him off in a room. He destroyed everything in the room, and used all his energy to try to stop him. "Celestial, how dare you make me do paperwork" Steven growled, writing with the fury of a 1000 suns. He heard the magic die down for a second and looked for the pony entering. Shining armor was standing in the room.

"Shining how have you been?" shining scowled at him. "How have **you** been Steven, attacking the princesses, destroying the griffon kingdom even though we had a peace treaty" Steven held out a piece of charred paper. "Is this what you are talking about because if it is its unusable now. And I have been good, thanks for asking" shining face hoofed while Steven had a grin on. "Let me finish this… **Paperwork**. Then we can talk"

Shining escorted Steven to the royal gardens. "This is beautiful, I am glad I own this" shining gave him an irritated glance. "Oh shining. When you overthrow a government you can have something like this someday" he gave shining a nudge. "Speaking of which, I am now leader of all the guard, so I can train you" Shining sighed. He could tell that things were going to go bad.

"Listen up guards, as your new leader I will make some changes. First off, you will train more. Secondly, we need to get some music in here. Third, you will address me as Sir Badass." The guards talked quietly for a few minutes. "Do you understand!?" Steven boomed. A chorus of "yes Sir Badass" erupted from the guards. Shining face hoofed again.

"Why haven't we sent you back to your world" shining asked. "Because you love me too much and because with their lack of magic I would kill everyone and the death of a whole world would rest on you as you caused it" Steven said matter of factly. "Oh" was all shining could say. "Well shining armor, I have to go. Goodnight and don't die" Steven walked away towards his quarters in canterlot leaving behind a very confused shining armor.

"How was your time with Luna?" Steven asked as crimson flew around in the air leaving a red trail behind him. "It was great, we talked I got my job back and we did magic and stuff" crimson ranted happily. "What happened with your job originally?" Steven asked. "Oh, well… I did something back in the guards and got sent to jail" Steven gave a hum of understanding. "So crimson, you like the night life huh?" crimson looked concerned. "What are you saying, we aren't going to kill someone or are you implying…?" Steven tried to signal crimson to stop. "No not that, I have an idea in mind"

"A nightclub" midnight asked. Steven put on some black sunglasses. "Yep. Time to show they how earth parties"

(A/N sorry about the length/time. Next time: everyponies favorite classical and dubstep music ponies)


	14. musicians and cthulhu fights

**Beforehand authors note. Holy fuck, 1000+ views. Thank all of yall, I love all the support and how this has become a (moderately) popular fanfic. To cater to my fans, any ideas you give I will (most likely) put in the story. Just note, the story takes place after the tirek incident. So if they died off, don't suggest it. That's all, let's get to the story.**

Midnight arrow and Steven began to walk towards the nightclub. "Hey Steven, people are going to get out of here if you enter in that form. If you could change with magic that would help. Steven changed to his larger ifrit form. Midnight arrow denied him and he changed into a unicorn. Stevens's new form was green with black hair and a deep red disco ball. "Well, let's brighten up the night" midnight said before they entered.

Ponies and alcohol and music and lights. If you have epilepsy a seizure would happen immediately. "Let's do this" Steven (who now called himself disco twist) called. Midnight went to the dance floor while disco twist (Steven) went to the bar. Once disco twist reached the bar he ordered 2 bottles of the strongest stuff they had. They may be ponies, but their alcohol could put vodka to shame.

**MIDNIGHT ARROWS P.O.V**

Midnight arrow walked over to the dance floor and began dancing. Since ponies have 4 legs and cant maneuver like humans, their dancing is basically 4 legged tap dancing. After a good 6 minutes of dancing midnight went to the bar. He found a very drunken Steven, or disco twist as Steven wanted him to be known as. 14 bottles of granny smith's moonshine fell to disco twists stomach. "Hey there sexy… aaaaay!" disco twist fell over and landed on his head. He then began to laugh uncontrollably. "Heh heh, I is fell. Ahahahahahahahahaahah!" midnight face hooved and got himself a drink, he would need it. Disco twist stood up and looked at a nearby mare. "ayyy, I can do magic and more with this horn" the mare had her lime colored face turn red and she walked off. Midnight ordered another drink.

Midnight sat two stalls to the right so he wouldn't have to deal with his drunken antics. Midnight's night was going terrible until a certain mare came up to him. She was white with crazy blue hair and signature sunglasses on. "Wow your D.J pon-3!" midnight exclaimed. She smiled and ordered a drink. "Yeah, that's me. Wait, aren't you that guy who attacked celestia?" midnight gave a nod. He was surprised by her next comment. "Cool dude, you fought the princesses and lived. Wanna go and talk hang out with me and my friend Octavia?" midnight happily agreed. "Can my friend tag along, I'm afraid if I leave him he will do something…**bad**" DJ pon-3 nodded and midnight got disco twist who was currently hitting on a mare quite poorly. Maybe midnight's night would get better.

The three walked (Steven 'disco twist' stumbled) to a house who belonged to none other than DJ pon-3 herself. "Yo octy, you here!?" DJ pon-3 called as they walked in. "glad to hear you are home vinyl" a fancier sounding pony called from another room of the house. "Vinyl?" disco twist asked. "Yeah, that's my real name. you can call me by it if you want" midnight and disco twist entered the room the other pony, Octavia most likely, was in. upon entering the room both of the males noticed it was fancy and very classical, like a 60 year old multi-millionaire from Connecticut would have. Midnight did a whistle. "Indeed, my possessions are quite lovely aren't they?" a gray pony with a dark brown mane said. "So Octavia, this is the guy we talked about earlier. "Him really? Well tell me what happened" Octavia implied it in a way that he had to tell. "Alright I will but first…" midnight did a hand motion to disco twist. He turned back into the human Steven form. "Well, let's start from the beginning" Steven said before telling the tale of days prior.

**STEVENS/ REGULAR P.O.V**

"And then we got here" Steven said finishing the story. Vinyl looked amazed while Octavia seemed slightly frustrated. "What is it octy, I haven't seen you like that in a while" vinyl asked. "It just that he… Steven I want to challenge you to a duel, 1 on 1. Steven began to laugh uncontrollably along with midnight and even Vinyl a little. "What, you want to fight me, why little one?" Steven questioned in-between laughs. Octavia with the same face on got up and pushed down on a book. A secret hatch leading downward appeared and Octavia walked down. The rest soon followed.

"Steven, I challenge you and you cannot decline. Into the arena and we shall begin". The group of four silently walked around various relics and other strange things. "This is some voodoo Satan ritual murder shit goin' down in here" Steven muttered silently. They finally reached a pure purple carpet made out of a silk like fabric. "Well, let's begin" Octavia said calmly and with confidence.

After they stepped to the edges of the large circular arena they charged. Steven rushed in and purposely let her get the first strike in. chivalries dead because all kind males were slaughtered in battle by psycho women. Octavia reared up and gave Steven an uppercut to the gut. She then sideswiped him and knocked him onto the floor. Octavia proceeded to jump onto his chest. He grabbed Octavia and tossed her the side, giving him time to stand up. He didn't want to have to hit her. She charged him and as much as he didn't want to do it he gave a downwards punch hitting her in the shoulder. She hit the ground and kicked his inner knee causing him to stumble. She took the opportunity and dived at him knocking him over. While he was down she punched him on the side of his upper jaw. He grabbed her by her hooves and lifted her up, then tossed her to the side once more. Suddenly a large '**ding**' echoed through the room.

"w-what was that" Steven asked. Octavia smiled. "You survived for a minute. Good job, you are fierce indeed" Steven looked over at midnight and vinyl who only shrugged. They all left the creepy fight basement.

"So, what's with the basement" Steven asked. "We go in there to preform our music we don't want others to hear until it is finished." Stevens shook his head. "No, what's with the basement and the ritual things?" Octavia said something under her breath and blushed slightly. "Science" she sputtered. He could tell it wasn't true but he wouldn't push her limits. Steven gave her a glance. She twitched slightly before muttering "hail Cthulhu" and running back off into the basement. Steven had found a female he might call friend.

The three exited Octavia's room and entered vinyl's. It was messier and had dubstep and various music things **everywhere**. "So, I hear you like music" Steven joked. "Actually, do you want to hear my latest piece, it will knock your socks off." Vinyl ran off towards a speaker and some other music devices. "Knock my socks off eh', I would like to see her…" he was hit by a wave of energy and dubstep. It sounded very nice, but how it was turned to a beam and has that much power he didn't know.

"W-wow, dubstep gun. Saw one of those when I broke into area 51 (**it's a joke, don't kill me C.I.A or government peoples, I don't even live near there.**) vinyl smiled. "Yeah, my dubstep is the best" midnight was still recovering from the energy the dubstep hit them with. I-I'll say. My god, how did you do that" midnight stammered. "It's a secret man, I won't reveal all my music" they nodded. "Alright. Hey vinyl, if you want you and Octavia can stop by the castle some time. Just ask for the king." Vinyl's smile grew. "Alright, see you soon… your highness" Steven had a small grin as they departed back to the castle.

(**a/n thanks for the support again btw. also, any errors i make or any suggestions please message me**.)


	15. lets change the world

**Holy shit, over 1300 views. Fucking thanks to every one of you. Btw, the reason I haven't posted recently was my birthday and a Christmas party I had to attend, so my writing time was cut short those days.**

The two returned back to the castle. Midnight went off to find Luna and talk, while Steven needed to finish his chat with celestia.

"Hey sun horse, I'm back!" Steven entered the throne room and found celestia with a mountain of cake. By mountain, like a fucking mountain of cake, with clouds forming on top of it and things. He even saw a mini yeti on the cake mountain. "God damn it "Steven said, face palming. " I let you be princess again and we're nearly in debt to pay for cake. How you even got this or ruled before me is unimaginable"

Celestia wiped the cake from her muzzle. "Hello Steven, how was your night?" celestia asked, acting as nice as possible. "No no no, you aren't getting out of this predicament that easily. Also, where the hell did you get all of that cake anyway? That must be at least 200 kilograms (440 lbs.) of cake" celestia looked down in slight shame. "Pinkie pie made it" she responded. That explained it all, he should have guessed it was her. "Mmn, I see. What needs to be done in the kingdom, princess sun horse" celestia looked at him with a scowl. "Nothing as of now…king" she used the title king, he felt achieved. He had finally fulfilled his dream of being king of an equine world.

"Princess celestia we're friends right, so I have to ask you something" She laughed for nearly five minutes. "Us… friends!" she began laughing again. Steven disliked her comedy and gave a grunt. "Listen, I do hope we can be friends in the future. That is, if we put the hatred away" she stopped laughing on a dime. "You are the one who needs to stop, you are the one being violent after all. Damn, she had a point.

"Listen, to make amends I will kill your biggest enemy" she thought really hard, for a whopping 2 seconds. "You" Steven should have expected that. "Second most hated enemy"

She had assigned Steven to assassinate a pop singer of the pony world, just-main beaver. Seeing resemblance to a certain 'quality musician' (if you could say he produced what I would call 'quality music') Steven got his weapons of murder, a crowbar, his gun, shorts sword and double sided sticky tape.

"Steady, steady" Steven said, putting the sights on the thin ponies head. This was the first time he assassinated a musician, so he was excited. Suddenly, a swarm of foals blocked his view. "Damn, time for plan 'slaughter from up close, burn the body' or as I like to call it, plan 'meet a politician' (A/N I dislike what our government is doing 75% of the time)

Steven slowly crept to the stage and hid under various supplies. "And now we wait like a Jehovah's Witness with an I.Q. over 1" Steven mumbled while waiting for his prey

Twenty minutes and three dreadful songs later he came out of the stage and into the back. Steven crawled to him, then lazily stood up and grabbed him by the neck. "Orders pal, and your music sucks" (j.b fans butt hurt incoming, I can feel it)

Steven dragged his prey while under an invisibility spell to the castle. He and his new play toy went to the dungeons. "Hey blueblood, you have company" Steven said, throwing the musical atrocity towards blueblood and three brutal looking griffons in the cage. The griffons began growling in their language and walked towards blueblood and the new cellmate. "Have fun you youngsters!" Steven called before walking out. Screams scraping and slamming noises could be heard from 3 rooms away.

"Done princess sun mover!" Steven called, alerting her of his presence. "Oh Steven, you're back. I appreciate what you did but if you really want to make amends, there is one other mission" Steven sucked air in through his teeth. "Fucking Christ, what now" she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "It is simple, just help attend night court with my sister Luna. She has been stressed recently and if you do this, I will fully forgive you. Do not kill anyone while there as well." Steven let out a deep sigh.

Night court was as bad as it sounded. At least midnight arrow was allowed to tag along, or he would have died of boredom. "So midnight, you never fully told me what you did to lose your job" 'what did I say last time, I don't want to talk about it' Steven groaned in frustration. "Listen midnight, you're holding out on me and I know it. Tell me and I will tell you some deep secrets of mine" midnight gave him a scowl. "Steven, it didn't work last time and it won't work this time. My secrets are mine, alright." Steven rubbed his forehead. "Listen I'll start. I am sexually attracted to porcupines. Your turn" midnight looked horrified. "Fuck man, just… fuck. Please don't literally of course, but god damn dude. Listen, I lost my job because I left on the invasion of the changelings and went to saddle Arabia. My leaving caused dozens of politicians to die. Later I killed 2 guards and was deemed unfit and a traitor. I would have spent 25 years in prison, but you changed that"

Steven patted him on the back. "You caused politicians to die, nice job!" midnight cringed at Steven and his antics. "Dude, ponies died because of me, ponies died!" Steven happily nodded. "Not any ponies, politician ponies. Damn fine work son." Steven placed a golden star sticker with the words 'good job' on midnight head.

"The court will start as of now. This court is in session" Luna called. A pony with loads of blueblood similarities came forward with a stallion who looked more country in toe( hoof) "now beginning the trial of silver platter and maple leaf" the case was presented by two ponies looking exactly like earths lawyers, just well… ponies.

"Maple leaf assaulted mister silver platter on the 17th at 4:23 pm. Mister silver platter had 3 injuries on his body, including a broken leg and dislocated shoulder." Maple leaf stood up and began his rant. "You hit me first, city colt!" silver platter jumped up and began his argument. "Maybe I did, I only did it after you bumped into me and made me drop my precious plates" "**OBJECTION**!" Steven roared, bursting from a corner unnoticed until now. "Silver platter, get your fancy ass out of this court room right now, or else my boot will make you. Maple leaf, welcome to the royal guard!" Steven tossed a helmet at maple leaf's feet. Luna, the judge and leader of the court had her mouth open as well as everyone else. "Alright, next case gentlemen."

By the end of the night, Steven had assigned 5 stallions to the guard, 3 death sentences (which equestrian didn't have yet) 6 jail sentences and a total of 436 hours of community service. Luna and celestia were upset but Steven and his 5 new guard members were alright with it.

"Trixie, you have guards now" Steven said, with the 5 new guard's right behind. "w-what do you mean Trixie has guards?" Steven pointed to them. "These are yours, treat them well." Trixie beamed. "Alas, the great and powerful Trixie will get back at some ponies in pony Ville" Trixie stated and walked out. "Have fun kid, stay safe!"

"Steven, I cannot say I am happy with what you did, but you made the court more interesting and Luna seems to be better, at least slightly. Thank you for your help, you have changed this world." Steven smiled as he looked out at the bright vibrant sky. "I sure have changed this world. And for that, I am sorry"

Trixie came strutting in, her eyes more fiery than usual. Steven found her in his room, sitting on his bed. "what did you do Trixie?" Trixie looked as confident as ever. "The great and powerful Trixie made herself the best unicorn, and challenged twilight to a duel." Steven lightly hit her with a newspaper. "Trixie, you are the apprentice of the king. You do not have to be challenging everyone for power. You are acting like a bitter queen. Trixie had a look of inspiration. "Trixie wants to be a queen" Steven sighed. "Trixie, to be a queen you have to marry a king and…" Steven put 2 and 2 together. "Trixie, I am not marrying you so you can be a queen. You need to calm down!" Trixie did a moan of disappointment.

Steven awoke the next day to find princess celestia and see if she needed help with anything. She found her starring at a window with fear. "What is it princess?" Steven asked. He looked at what she was looking at, to see a window depiction of discord, changelings, griffons and various creatures attacking Steven and the elements of harmony. "Steven, you wanted to change the world right? What I need you to do will change this place for better. But there is a cost. You will die or be wounded severely if you want to save us. Steven looked at the window and saw the elements of harmony in fear. "Let's change the world"


	16. the time has come

Celestia gave him the rundown. Get discord and imprison him before he caused major damage. She gave him coordinates and sent him on his way.

Steven had been sent to the area where discord apparently was residing: fluttershy's house. He walked to the door and gave a forceful knock. The door slowly opened, allowing him to see his butter yellow companion. Steven walked in and raised his gun. "Where is discord" Steven growled, searching the room. "Ah, do you mean me" a manly voice from behind asked.

Steven spun around and discharged a bullet at discord. He dodged and the bullet ripped a hole through fluttershy's cottage wall. Steven shot at discord three more times with no avail before he lost sight of the draconeuus. Steven was hit from behind. He turned and gritted his teeth, then smacked discord with his guns stock. He put the barrel in front of discords long head. "You will taste lead, demonic scum" Steven roared before pulling the trigger. A light pop noise was heard. Instead of bullets and blood, only confetti and a contempt discord.

Discord lunged forward and thrusted a blade into Stevens stomach. He then gave him a right hook to the jaw. Steven fell down and roared in frustration. He grabbed the gun and shot at the blurry figure. Even with Steven being disoriented the bullet tore through discords shoulder. The draconeuus screamed and dissolved into a smoke leaving behind only thick crimson blood.

Steven found fluttershy cowering under a couch in another room. Steven looked at her. "Assemble the elements, we have a mission. Meet me at the castle." Steven ordered before stomping off.

Steven arrived at the castle rather quickly, forcefully moving and getting anything living or not out of his path. He arrived into the throne room during a court session. The fact an ape with weapon, with a knife in his chest and blood covering him bursting in to a place scares herbivorous equines. The fact he was 6'2 and they were only around 3' or 3'8 at the largest also was a factor.

"celetia, I had found discord. In combat he wounded me and I him. He escaped however, and I need to know what to do now" the princess gave him a concerned look. "Head to the dragon kingdom. Get spike, twilights assistant and he will lead you to the dragon elders. We cannot allow discord to influence a war between dragons, ponies and a human"

Steven sprinted towards the castle. His elemental armor allowed increased speed and stamina, giving him the ability to sprint 25 mph for nearly hours at a time. He found the six ponies walking towards canterlot, the place he was leaving. "What the hay is going on!" rainbow cried. "Head to the castle, celestia will inform you. I am borrowing spike as well." Twilight gave a nod. He continued his sprint to the castle.

"Spike the dragon, where are you!?" Steven boomed, bursting through the castle doors. The purple and green dragon slowly approached him. "I assume you are spike, come with me, we are heading to the dragon kingdom." Steven picked up the 2 ½ foot tall dragon and turned into his ifrit form, giving him his wings. He took off into the sky.

"So, what should I expect from these dragons. How big are they?" spike responded in a young sounding voice, obviously juvenile. "Most dragons are aggressive and 10 times the size of a manticore. They are 10 times as fierce too" Steven would be facing something of a challenge then. He made out a blue lizard creature in the distance. "We're here"

Steven returned to his human form once they landed. He and spike walked among the large reptiles until he found 2 larger dragons with more scars and deadlier armor. "Excuse me, where are the elders?" the dragon on the left jabbed his thumb over to the door behind the two. "To whom is asking exactly?" the dragon spoke in a voice sounding like Satan with a sore throat. "The princesses of equestria" the two dragons gave a deep hearty chuckle. "Come in, horse ape"

In the room there were 10 dragons. All were different in every way, except for long beards in a napoleon style under their chin. "What do you come for, ape" a black winged dragon spoke. "I come to speak of the traitor known as discord" a laugh came from the dragons, along with a familiar laugh behind them. Discord walked out with bandages over his shoulder. "Fuck" 

"Hello Steven, it Is I. Discord, the leader of the elder dragon temple." Discord had an evil grin from ear to ear. "Discord, I came to reinforce the alliance between the dragons and ponies. I assume you changed the opinion of them?" one of the dragons, the largest approached. "The peace and alliance is no more. Our kind will burn your homes and rip your flesh from your bones" the dragons began to circle them. Spike was pulled back by the shortest and quickest of the dragons. "You will be spared little one. He will not" Steven watched as they surrounded him, and discord leave.

The first dragon, a green earth dragon with bull like horns on his head charged him. Steven turned to his molten form and punched the dragon's nose. The dragon screamed in pain as its nose and the bones around it snapped. Steven rushed at it and punched at its jugular vein. His fist broke through the dragons 3'' outer scale layer and pierced his throat. The dragon roared and thrashed as its flesh burned from Stevens fire form. Beyond the scales dragons are not immune to extreme temperatures, and a flaming 1500 degree Celsius (2700 degree Fahrenheit) fist fit the job. The dragons purple blood began to emerge and the dragon fell.

Stevens momentary victory was stopped as 1 foot of claw pierced his ribs. He was lifted up by the laughing black dragon. "Fool, you will be slain for what you have done" Steven kicked the dragon with his legs on opposite sides. The kick snapped its arm, breaking the bone. "**Rrrraaaaah**!" the dragon roared, grabbing the useless limb. Steven touched his elemental armor. "Taste lead bitch!" the armor did as it was made to do, shoot 50 caliber bullets. Each shot put a hole into it, leaking his purple blood. After 15 shots the largest dragon was dead. The other reptilian comrades left the room, leaving a fire human and two dead dragons. "Shit, this is bad"

Steven flew off towards the castle. He couldn't find spike but he couldn't look either. Steven found the dragons heading towards ponyville and canterlot. Hundreds of the large reptiles flew and walked towards the city. Steven dived bombed from the air at the largest dragon he saw. The overgrown lizard fell and bumped into another dragon. The two dragons and human fell out of the air towards a mountain.

Steven slowly stood up from the rubble. He saw two dead dragons. One was impaled on a long thin rock through the chest, the other crushed under a rock. Steven luckily landed on a flatter space. "Two down, a shitload more to go"

Steven never ran so fast in his life. He sprinted at above 40 miles per hour. He found the castle and town intact, no large murder lizards in sight. "How did I arrive first, I was out probably around 20 minutes." He continued his run towards the castle

The castle and everyone in it was still there, even blueblood. He never thought a day where bluebloods existence was enjoyable. He approached a guard who seemed fine. "Guard where the princesses are" the guard pointed to the cafeteria. "In there. They will be pretty noticeable sir."

The cafeteria was busy but the princesses towered over the average pony, so they were fairly noticeable indeed. "Luna, Celestia I need to talk to you, **now**" the two exchanged worried looks and followed him. "What is it Steven, what did the dragons say?" celestia asked. "Did any dragons come anywhere within a 10 mile radius?!" Steven asked quite loudly. Luna was impressed. Celestia shook her head signaling a no. "Shit, god fucking damn. Listen, discord is part of the elder dragons. They sent a squad of hundreds towards here. Get the guards ready, I want everyone and anyone here now."

Every pony, guard or not was at canterlot. A total of 4253 guards were at the castle, ready to defend. He had assigned Trixie to get the group that took over canterlot as well as vinyl and Octavia, and the mane six.

"The fuck is going on Steven, why is every guard here?!"Midnight arrow shouted. Steven looked at him sadly. "The dragons are coming. From what I assume we outnumber the dragons 15 to 1, but a dragon is much larger and stronger than a pony. Many will die on both sides. I called you here to give you help so you aren't one of the casualty's. Fluttershy looked horrified as well as most of the mane six. "Fluttershy do you have angel with you?" angel hopped out from her mane with camo war paint on his face. "Good, angel get in the F.Y.S mech, you know what to do. Angel gave a salute and ran off.

Discord was eventually spotted 9 miles off. "Sir!" a guard shouted. Steven looked through a pair of binoculars. Discord snapped his fingers and all the dragons became visible. 287 were counted in total. But it wasn't just discord and a dragon army, there were hundreds of changelings and around 360 griffons. Steven looked horrified.

The princesses and six elements approached him. "what do you want to do princess, the ratio is 4 to 1 now, with an estimated 3000 casualty's at the minimum." Twilight walked up to Steven. "Steven, we are going to give you our energy" Steven was confused. "Why?" twilight gave him a look of sheer sadness. "Steven, we both know what this battle will do. It will be costly, but you can help save equestria" Steven nodded. "Understood" the six released large quantities of magic throughout Stevens's body. He felt power, but he knew what must be done

"I knew I would change this world, and that time is now"


	17. All good has a bad, all begginings a end

**WARNING: violence, cussing and feel's a-plenty! **

With nearly 3 times the energy he usually had Steven strode to the front lines. "Situation" Steven asked with no emotion. "Listen Steven, there is going to be a lot of casualties. Hell, the only way to prevent that is you take the heat, but that would kill you" midnight responded. Steven looked at him, liquid pride appearing in his eyes. I-I know that midnight. But it has to be done. Midnight, did I ever tell you that I would change this world?"

The army of discord, a group of dragons, griffons, changelings and other various creatures like diamond dogs and manticores approaching the castle. "Midnight, get ready. This war has begun."

Trixie, midnight, angel (in the FYS mech) and 4500+ guards and ponies stood ready for battle. Every prisoner or any pony willing to fight was given armor and a sword. Even vinyl and Octavia were present.

"Vinyl, Octavia this is not what I wanted when I invited you to the castle." Octavia silenced him. "It is fine, I understand conditions have been… rough recently. But I am happy to assist you in this battle." Steven had a small smile. "Vinyl, why are you here? Octavia can fight but all you have is wubs" vinyl had a giant grin. "Yes but…" the stereo she stood on turned into a rocket launcher looking device. "Yep, the bass cannon. Makin' wubs and poppin' scrubs!"

Discord and his army charged as Steven and his did the same. The slight uphill gave an advantage to his soldiers. Steven was the first to make contact with a swing of a sword to a dragon's neck, decapitating it. A diamond dog tried to grab Stevens's leg, but a blur of crimson stopped it. "You like diamonds, eat one bitch" midnight roared as he took a diamond and threw it forcefully at the canine. The diamond dog stumbled backwards and received an uppercut from midnight arrow which finished it off. Steven collected himself and ran at midnight swinging his sword down, stabbing a griffon in the chest. "C'mon midnight, no time to stop!" Steven yelled as he picked up the pony and threw him into a changeling.

On both sides losses had set in. a mere 30 seconds into battle more than 50 soldiers had fallen. "Discord, for what you have done I will cut you once for every pony that dies!" Steven screamed while in his bloodlust. He easily dodged a charge and threw a spear into a dragon's neck. A right hook caught a changeling a knocked it to the ground unconscious. "Cutie mark crusaders, dragons slayers huzzah!" three small ponies chanted as they jumped from who knows where onto a teenage dragon knocking it down, its skull hitting a rock. "Darn, no cutie mark" a yellow filly with a red mane from the group stated. Steven snapped back into focus, grabbing the upper and lower jaw of a manticore who tried to bite him. With a quick twist the beast fell dead with a broken neck.

When push comes to shove, Steven tackles. Steven began his barrage of fireballs and magic into the enemy swarm. Steven was knocked down by a blue beam of concentrated energy. He looked back and saw vinyl with her dubstep/bass cannon. Along with her was Octavia who was smashing her cello on enemy heads like rock stars did with guitars. There was a green unicorn with a metal glove yelling about hands and humans, Angel who was mowing down the largest targets. "Wasn't there supposed to be another group member?" Steven asked himself as he ripped a griffon in two.

"Get off me beast!" a rather bitchy female voice erupted from the distance. Damn, that bitchy voice was one Steven knew, Trixie. "Damn, that's the other group member". Steven ran towards the voice pushing or smashing anything hostile and stupid enough to get in his path. While running he was stopped forcefully as something grabbed his chest. Discord. "Why hello, my evil friend, I say it would be rather lovely to die from blood loss wouldn't it?!" discord said in an all too cheery tone. His creepy smile turned to a scowl as he stabbed Steven in the chest with an odd looking dagger and threw him to the ground. Steven rolled limply, all his energy was drained from him.

Steven could only watch as his guards and ponies slowly began to lose and more and more fell. He saw something worse, his companion midnight arrow was grabbed by discord and stabbed in the chest the same way Steven was.

"**NO**!" Stevens's voice erupted from the warzone. Everyone stopped, soldiers on both sides stopped mid battle to see what was going on. From where Stevens voice erupted, a black fog and tendrils erupting from the ground. They stopped at a blue barrier that surrounded all of discords army. The barrier prevented any of the forces to do leave or escape as the fog and tendrils grew larger in the bubble of blue. Soon all that was seen was a blue outer shell and an impenetrable black void within the blue shield.

Midnight was bleeding out slowly. Even though he was growing weaker he felt a strong urge to head to the bubble. As he stumbled towards it a pure white form was appearing. Midnight's wounds began to heal within seconds leaving nothing, not even a scar. "S-Steven, is that you" the white form nodded, or so it seemed. Midnight remembered Stevens's ifrit form, but not this. It had no shape, no specific location. It was like a solid fire, swinging and moving with no specific location. The only solid non vapor looking thing in it was two deep black eyes. "Yes midnight it is I" midnight looked to his chest and saw the dagger that seemed to faze through the form but floated along with him. "Steven, that blade… that is the blade of was enchanted by generations of chaotic and evil warlords. Anyone who gets cut by it dies!" the form of Steven laughed a laugh that came from multiple locations at once. "Mmn, so it is" Was all Steven said before returning to the core of the darkness.

Screams of agony could be heard within. All of the ponies on the outside watched (listened rather) in horror as screams could be heard inside. The bubble and fog of black faded nearly 15 minutes later exposing the aftermath. Every organism that was inside the bubble was only bone. No flesh or skin was exposed, just bone and armor. Only 2 things within the bubble were alive (partially) Steven and discord. Discord was held in the air by the tendrils, tow tendrils holding each limb. Steven was back into his human form, pale and near lifeless on his knees. The ground near him as coated in a red layer of liquid.

"Steven" multiple ponies cried in unison. Midnight, Trixie, angel bunny the mane six and the princesses as well as a dozen others ran to him. I-I…" Steven started causing every pony to stop making any noise of any kind. "I t-told m-myself I would change this world, d-did I?" Steven asked. Princess Celestia gave a nod. Midnight approached him and handed him a necklace. "Here Steven, take it. It's the least I can do" Steven smiled and attempted a chuckle. "Thanks midnight. Stay safe, promise me that" midnight nodded. "Hey Octavia, you there?" she stepped out so he could see him. "If you got your cello, play me out if you would be so kind?" she grabbed the dented cello and began to play.

Flutter shy ran up to Steven and softly hugged him. "Steven I…" she said before being cut off. "F-flutters-shy listen t-to me. Take care and be safe. When this is over, take care of discord, you will know what to do" Steven magically summoned a titanium baseball bat and increased the tendrils restraints on discord. "I-im s-sorry for wh-what I have done. Stay safe" Steven muttered before fell back limp.

Death felt weird to Steven. It feels like when you are really tired or take medicine when you slowly fall asleep but can't stop yourself from doing so. Everything loses feeling and you lose all control as your world slows and your eyes shut.

Steven Slowly regained his vision and his body. He felt the warm sand he sat on before the journey started. "Fuck" Steven said. He saw that he was in fact on the same spot he slept on, his machete and gun next to him as well. "It, it couldn't have been a dream. I-I… Fuck!" Steven roared. He felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the necklace midnight had given him. The necklace had 2 things on it, a thin wood sheet carved into midnight's cutie mark, and another piece of wood carved to resemble Steven. Tears, something Steven hasn't shed in years, are falling from his face. "It was real, but but… I'm so sorry midnight"

Steven put on the necklace. He felt something scratch his neck, a piece of paper that was folded and sticking out from midnights wooden cutie mark. Steven grabbed the paper and carefully pulled it out and opened it. The paper was a picture of midnight and Steven when they were at the bar. Steven looked to the bottom and read the small text

"You have changed this world Steven"

**A/n well, end of this Fic. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO HOLD ONTO THEE ASSES. Sequel will start soon with the name "a gang of horses". That is all. Good day, happy holidays, merry Jesus-mas and a happy new year. **


End file.
